Irmãos
by Raio
Summary: - Porque você é meu melhor amigo!- respondeu Rony, sem hesitar.- Você só não é meu irmão de verdade porque namora a minha irmã. Mas, eu gosto de você como gosto dos meus irmãos. Alias, eu gosto mais de você que do Percy!


Era uma manha de sol quente. O céu estava claro, como se comemorasse também. Como se, depois de ver o que todas aquelas pessoas sofreram na ultima noite, quisesse deixar claro que ainda havia vida. E, de fato, mesmo aqueles que perderam alguém, não podiam deixar de sorrir ao contemplar o céu.

Ele desceu as escadas do Castelo rumo ao jardim que estava mais belo do que ele jamais vira. Apesar de ter chorado pelas perdas do dia anterior, seus olhos agora se banhavam com o verde intenso dos campos e seus pulmões se enchiam com o ar puro da manhã. O ar sem medo. A vida sem ter o que temer.

Ele os encontrou exatamente onde achou que estariam, embora achasse que, ao menos um deles, ainda estaria deitado. Se enganou! Ele sempre tentava bancar o forte, é claro que não demoraria na cama mais que os outros, para não demonstrar fraqueza.

Os dois amigos estavam em frente ao Lago Negro. Sentados, o rapaz com a cabeça no ombro da garota, de forma amigável. Mas, o que o surpreendeu, foi que um deles, o rapaz, sorria. Havia muito tempo que ele não o via sorrir! E ele parecia mais saudável também. Isso aqueceu seu coração por dentro. Mais contente ficou, quando a garota lhe viu e abriu um sorriso. O mesmo fez o amigo ao seu lado.

Ele se encaminhou para o casal de amigos, sentindo seu próprio sorriso começar a brotar em seus lábios.

- Oi!- disse ele, sorrindo. - Como é que vocês estão?

- Bem. - respondeu Hermione.- Melhor do que esperávamos, não é?- ela olhou para o amigo ao seu lado.

- Sem duvida. - respondeu Harry.- Eu achei que estaria morto a essa hora. E você?

- Acho que vou ficar com o "melhor do que eu esperava."- respondeu Rony. - Embora eu não consiga deixar de me sentir culpado.- seu sorriso desapareceu ao simples ato de pensar no assunto.

- Culpado?- repetiu Harry.

Rony sacudiu a cabeça em afirmação. Hermione e Harry trocaram olhares, como sempre faziam quando Rony dizia algo que, eles achavam, podia ser interpretado de outra maneira e, na maioria das vezes, de forma perigosa. Houve um tempo que ele detestava quando eles trocavam esses olhares porque se sentia de fora. Mas, agora ele sabia que a amizade entre os três jamais seria a mesma sem isso. Hoje, alias, ele já nem perguntava mais o que eles estavam pensando. Sabia que a cumplicidade que Hermione e Harry dividiam, nem sempre incluía ele. E isso era normal! Ate porque a cumplicidade que ele Harry dividiam quase nunca incluía Hermione e a cumplicidade dele de Hermione, definitivamente NUNCA incluía Harry.

- Me sinto culpado. - disse Rony.- Meu irmão morreu ontem e ainda assim eu não consigo deixar de me sentir aliviado por essa droga toda ter acabado.

Hermione e Harry trocaram mais um olhar rápido, quase imperceptível. Ela soltou a mão de Harry que, ate então estava entrelaçada na sua e Rony não notara. Ele quase sorriu ao pensar que um dia sentira ciúmes disso. Hermione o abraçou forte.

- É normal que se sinta assim, Ron. - disse ela em seu ouvido.- Mas, você não tem que sentir culpa.- ela se afastou sinalizando ela e Harry.- Nós ainda estamos aqui! Fred esta em um lugar muito melhor, provavelmente fazendo alguém rir! E a morte dele não foi m vão! Voldemort está morto. Fred se sacrificou por um mundo melhor. Foi à escolha dele.

Rony a abraço de novo. Seus olhos encontraram os de Harry por cima do ombro de Hermione. Esticou o braço, fazendo um gesto para que ele se aproximasse. O que ele fez, sorrindo.

Os três ficaram ali, abraçados, durante algum tempo. Rony sentia seu coração perder o peso que vinha carregando desde o dia anterior. "Fred esta em algum lugar melhor" pensou" fazendo alguém rir!".

Depois, os três se sentaram novamente e conversaram, relembrando as coisas que aprontaram em Hogwarts desde os onze anos. Eles riram e Rony e Hermione trocaram dois ou três beijos rápidos. Harry parecia feliz de ver, enfim, os amigos se entenderem. Embora, por vezes, quando eles se beijavam, ele os interrompesse em tom de brincadeira com coisas como "Ei! Eu ainda estou aqui!" ou "Só porque vocês estão namorando, não precisam ficar se beijando o tempo todo!" e os três acabavam rindo.

Não demorou para Gina os encontrar e se juntar a eles e, logo após Harry conseguir sua "vingança", beijando na frente do irmão que reclamava, ela e Hermione se levantaram e começaram a caminhar às margens do Lago, atirando, vez ou outra, uma pedrinha na água. Elas riam e conversavam animadamente e, os dois rapazes que continuaram sentados no mesmo lugar acompanhavam as duas com os olhos.

- Teve uma coisa que eu não entendi, Harry.- comentou Rony de repente.

- Só uma?- disse Harry, em tom de brincadeira que Rony nunca o vira usar por tanto tempo. - Está progredindo, Rony!- riu.

- Estou falando serio. - disse Rony, embora seu tom dissesse o contrario.

- Ta bem. - disse Harry, assumindo um leve tom mais serio.- O que você não entendeu?

- Sabe a profecia?

- Hum... O que é que tem?

- Ela falava sobre um poder que você tinha que o Voldemort não tinha nem idéia. O que eu quero perguntar é: naquela época que a Trellawney fez profecia, ela já sabia que você teria a Varinha das Varinhas?

Harry abriu um sorriso.

- Se ela sabia, eu não sei. - disse ele, olhando para as meninas. - Mas, não era isso que ela estava falando. Até porque, mesmo que eu tivesse a Varinha das Varinhas e não tivesse o tal poder que ela falou, não adiantaria de nada. Alias talvez eu fosse ate mesmo como o Voldemort.

- Então- continuou Rony dando o seu melhor para entender. Mas esse não era seu forte. - De que poder ela estava falando?

Harry não respondeu a principio. Ele apenas desviou seus olhos do amigo para focá-los nas arvores. Depois, na grama, no céu e, enfim, nas meninas na beira do lago. Ele soltou um suspiro breve. Mas, não um suspiro melancólico. Parecia mais com alguém que passara muito tempo longe e que, finalmente, podia voltar para casa, sem uma carga muito pesada com que partira.

Rony percebeu o quanto amigo parecia mais sábio, mas atribuiu isso ao fato de Harry ter passado por tanta coisa na noite anterior. Quer dizer, quando se passa para o lado dos mortos e volta, a pessoa, obrigatoriamente, deve se tornar mais sábio. Mas, nesse momento, ele lembrava, um pouco, o próprio Dumbledore. Rony se perguntou se Harry já havia feito esta indagação ao ex-diretor em algum momento da sua vida. Um pequeno sorriso brincava nos lábios do amigo quando ele falou.

- O que você vê, Rony?- ele sinalizou as duas meninas às margens do lago.

- Hermione e Gina. - disse Rony, sem entender.

- Alem disso. - disse Harry, ainda sorrindo.- E não me venha com " minha namorada e minha irmã." O que você vê ali?

Rony demorou um pouco olhando a cena. Neste momento, Gina espirrou um pouco de água em Hermione que riu e retribui o gesto. Logo, elas voltaram a caminhar abraçadas sorrindo. Foi quando Rony respondeu.

- Eu vejo duas amigas.

Harry assentiu.

- Resposta certa. - disse e olhou para o amigo. - Varias vezes, desde que eu te conheci, você salvou minha vida. Algumas vezes ate colocando a sua em risco. Por que fez isso?

- Porque você é meu melhor amigo!- respondeu Rony, sem hesitar. Você só não é meu irmão de verdade porque namora a minha irmã. Mas, eu gosto de você como gosto dos meus irmãos. Alias, eu gosto mais de você que do Percy!

Harry soltou um riso ao olhar para o amigo novamente.

- Obrigado, Ron! Eu também o vejo como meu irmão. Agora, me diga: por que você gosta de mim?

- Por que... -pensou Rony.- Porque você é um cara muito legal e já quase deu a vida por mim também e porque nos conhecemos a muito tempo. Porque nos temos uma amizade muito...

- Exatamente! -cortou Harry. - Amizade!

- Então você está dizendo que o motivo pelo qual Voldemort não ganhou você, é porque ele não tinha ninguém que morresse por ele? Mas, ele tinha todos aqueles Comensais e...

- Não, Ron. - disse Harry. - O poder que me fez ganhar do Voldemort, foi o mesmo que faz eu estar aqui agora, com você. O mesmo que faz a gente brigar com alguém que zoa a Luna ou o Neville. O mesmo que faz a gente escutar a Hermione falando de Runas Antigas durante uma tarde inteira. O mesmo que faz a Hermione explicar pacientemente e sem brigar tudo o que os dois idiotas aqui não conseguem entender. O mesmo que faz a Gina não te dar um soco ou te azarar quando você zoa ela e o mesmo que faz com que meu coração bata mais forte quando ela me beija. O mesmo que faz você chorar a morte do seu irmão. O mesmo que faz a Hermione te aceitar como namorado depois de todas as idiotices que você disse a ela.

"A amizade não deixa de ser uma variação desse sentimento. Até porque, todos os sentimentos bons partem dele. Voldemort tinha seguidores por medo e violência. Por ódio! No entanto, um fragmento do poder que faz com que você morresse por mim, por exemplo, é muito maior que todo o ódio do mundo, Ron! Muito mais poderoso."

- E que poder seria esse?- perguntou Rony, tentando chegar aonde Harry pretendia. Quando ele alcançou a solução, Harry respondeu.

- Amor, Ron!- disse ele, passando o braço pelo ombro do amigo. - Voldemort nunca conheceu o amor. O que é uma pena, uma vez que ele nunca soube o que estava perdendo. - ele apontou para o Lago onde Gina e Hermione ainda riam juntas.- Cenas como esta, por exemplo.

- Mas, você acha que se Voldemort descobrisse o amor, ele seria diferente, Harry?

- Acho que sim. - disse Harry se levantando, com Rony ao seu lado, e caminhando m direção as garotas.- Ninguém comete as atrocidades que ele cometeu conhecendo o lado bom da vida.

Rony ficou mais um tempo em silencio, enquanto caminhavam em direção à Gina e Hermione.

- E você acha que, se tudo fosse diferente, nos ainda seriamos amigos?

Neste ponto, eles já haviam alcançado o lugar onde as duas se encontravam, de forma que elas puderam ouvir a pergunta de Rony. Harry olhou para os rostos dos três.

- Eu tenho certeza!- respondeu ele. Rony sentiu seus olhos começarem a nublar quando viu que os de Harry também estavam marejados. Ele o abraçou. - Nos somos irmãos, lembra? E isso, Ron, é algo que ninguém NUNCA vai poder mudar! Nunca!

Hermione, que chorava, abraçou os amigos, assim como Gina. Rony ficou no meio do abraço, sentindo que, com certeza, Harry não era o único com um poder que Voldemort não conhecia.


End file.
